


you're a hero

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, peter dies in fairly graphic detail so its uhh Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony promised himself he'd protect Peter from any danger that came in their way, but it's pretty hard to protect someone from dying when the process has already started.





	you're a hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive ever written for the mcu so im sorry if anything seems off!!!!! I just have a Lot of emotions abt what might happen in infinity war so i wrote this shit. Its late and i didnt edit this so its not great lol

Peter wasn't exactly sure what he was fighting against, but he knew damn well that it was important. The hairs standing up on the back of his neck since the day before he got whisked away to some obscure planet didn't help to ease that feeling. Mr. Stark hadn't given him much of a debriefing before bringing him into this mess, but Peter was still fighting alongside some people he had just met and giving his all. His arms ached as he continued to shoot webs and throw punches, but he fought through it because he knew he had to. 

Until something hit him square in the chest. Hard. 

The corners of Peter’s usually perfect vision dimmed and swirled together as soon as he realized where he was. His body was crumpled on the ground, and all of his attempts to push himself up were futile. Dust caked his legs that refused to move when he willed them to, sharp pains contorting his joints when he let himself fall back onto the rocks beneath him. His chest was heaving as he gasped for breath, but the air felt thick and heavy, like trying to drink a milkshake through a straw that was too thin. Something with a metallic taste was building in the back of Peter’s throat and he couldn't swallow it down. A high pitched ring filled his ears, like he had been caught in the middle of an explosion. Everything that was being said to him went in one ear as nonsensical white noise and was spit out the other as he watched Mr. Stark’s eyes grew wild and desperate.

Peter could pick out a few words here and there as his body unwillingly relaxed and he felt something sickeningly warm pool over his stomach. Hot tears spilled from his bloodshot eyes and he reached a weak, dusty hand up to touch Tony’s chest. Tony squeezed Peter’s fingers like he was holding on for dear life.

“Please, Peter, you can't- come on kid,” The sentence came out as fragments of sobs and the man leaning over Peter began to shake.

Peter made another excruciating attempt to pull himself up, but Tony pushed him back down. Peter began to cough, his chest convulsing as the smallest bit of blood trickled out of his mouth.

“You have to stay down, kid. We-we'll get you help. We're getting help right now.” Tony paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. “You have to make it home.”

“I-I can't move my legs. I'm so scared, Tony. I'm so scared, I don't want to die, I can keep helping you-” Peter's voice barely grew above a panicked whisper as he held on to Tony’s hand as tightly as he could.

Peter's eyes drooped and his hand began to slip out of Tony's grasp. “I'm sorry.”

“No, Peter, please, don't be sorry for anything.” Tony was shivering as he brought his free hand against Peter's face. His voice cracked as he spoke. “Peter, you're a hero. You're a hero, you did everything you could.”

“I'm so sorry.” Peter began to cough again, growing weaker by the second. 

“Peter, please, stay with me. You can't do this to your aunt! You can't do this to me!” Tony was yelling and it didn't matter if anyone could hear him. Some kind of projectile whizzed above his head and he could care less about where it landed. “You have to be okay. You have to.” 

Tony watched as Peter shut his eyes for the last time, his eyelashes giving one last flutter as he let out his final, shuddering breath. An earsplitting sob ripped through Tony’s body as he collapsed against Peter. Someone’s hand was on his back and he could tell they were saying something to him but he couldn't process the words coming out of their mouth. 

“Tony, you have to get up. Please, it's too dangerous for you to stay here-”

“No.”

“Tony, you can't stay here. We can bring Peter-” The voice that Tony figured was Steve faltered, as if truly realizing what had happened to the kid. “We can bring Peter's body back with us, but we have to go right now if any of us want to have a chance of surviving.”

“No. This was my fault.” Tony had sworn to both May and himself that he would do everything he possibly could to protect Peter from danger, and he had just shattered that promise. 

“Tony-”

“NO.”

The next thing Tony knew, two arms were hooked under his own and he was being dragged away from Peter’s lifeless body, kicking and screaming. He was shouting as loud as he could and it didn't matter what it was about or that he was acting childish. 

“You can't take me away from him! I was supposed to protect him, Steve! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM SAFE!” The metal shell of Tony’s suit skidded across the rough terrain as he writhed, finally wrenching himself out of Steve and Bucky’s grasp and scrambling back to Peter. He could hear another one of his teammates yelling at him to get on the ship as he scooped up Peter and walked back through the open fire to the Milano’s opening.

“I'm not leaving him behind again.” 

The Milano’s door sealed shut behind Tony as he boarded and gently laid Peter's limp body down on the first available flat surface. The rest of the Avengers watched as Tony kneeled down on the ground, pried off his helmet’s faceplate, and began shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
